


Storm Plan

by Written_Dawn



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_Dawn/pseuds/Written_Dawn
Summary: Molly uses a shift in nature to push Kristina and Ethan to figure out their relationship. Can they navigate the troubled waters between them as they wait out the storm? Where do they go once they've laid it all on the table?





	Storm Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been in-progress for me for years and I'm trying to finally see it to a ending that suits the plot I started with. Reviews and feedback are welcome. This chapter was beta'd and then I started changing it. Mistakes are my own.

Molly Lansing was a lot of things, smart, resourceful, and dependable. Molly almost always had her head in a book. But even with her head in a book Molly wasn't blind to what was going on between her sister Kristina and that cute Aussie Ethan. Thunder clapped in the distance. Molly pulled out a phone sending a text to both Ethan and Kristina. She made sure to keep it to direct messages and not the group chat. * ** _Home alone storm coming in can you sit with me?*_**

Her mom was at a conference in New York and there was no way she was getting back tonight. She locked the door and checked her overnight bag. She saw her two separate replies as she was getting in the car with her friend Ashley's mom and thinking to herself _'If this doesn't work I'm going to have to go live with Uncle Sonny'_  
Kristina was at Kelly's reviewing her course load for her second semester at PCU. She had taken an online course over the summer to keep her busy. She had one more paper due before the end of class. She had just finished her outline when she saw the text from Molly. She sighed knowing she was going to have to put her paper on hold. Kristina text back as she was walking out the door. It would take some time to make it home but, she'd text Molly to let her know she was coming. * ** _I'm on my way*_**

  
Ethan was literally on the other side of town. Even though Johnny 'fired' him, he'd still needed his help. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to help Johnny but, right now he had a lot on his mind including Johnny's father and even that brought him back full circle to Kristina. So many of his ties to Port Charles were connected to Kristina Davis. That girl was a tornado she hadn't wrecked him but she'd been a force to reckon with. He found it easier and honestly more enjoyable to go along with her crazy ideas. Downside being her crazy ideas were going to get him killed. As he moved the last box his phone chimed in his back pocket. Seeing the text from Molly and done with his favor to Johnny he sent a quick reply before texting Johnny that the job was done. Molly was a sweet girl he would help her and maybe make sense of what the hell he'd gotten himself into.


End file.
